


My RWBY Academia

by epitomizedTyrant



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone is a little scared of Class 3B, Gen, Short, and they should be, hopefully sweet, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomizedTyrant/pseuds/epitomizedTyrant
Summary: Midoriya watches the third years sports festival, where class 3B is finally competing after not having been able to for several years.OrWouldnt it be fun if we just imported semblances into MHA, no nerfs required?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	My RWBY Academia

The sports festival had been draining for the first years. Injuries, emotions, tragedy. Grand victories. Class 1-A had been far too drained to observe the second year’s sports festival the next day. Several students decided not to come. Todoroki decided to stay home and think, Bakugou didn’t care about the third years any more than the second years, or his classmates. Iida had gone home to be with his brother.

In the announcers booth two third year teachers had taken over the mic. Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port sat, both grinning happily at each other.

“Well Barty, what an auspicious day it is!” Port boomed, turning the attention of the stadium to the match that was about to begin.  
“Indeed! Not only will we soon be watching the Big Three of class 3A take on the challenges of this festival, but also for the first time Class 3B will be allowed to participate! For the last two years they have been waylaid by unfortunate events that should have been easily avoided, yes Ruby I’m talking to you, but this year the world will finally get to see them in action!”

“This will truly be an interesting event, as I’m sure you know U.A. does its best to equalize the classes with a mix of powerful destructive quirks, precision quirks, and skill, however 3B is unusual in its composition! Due to the assessments severely underestimating the potential of these students for growth 3B is absolutely brimming with students of incredible innate power and skill.”

“Yes, perhaps this year Class 3As streak of getting their entire class to the third round will be broken.”

In the center of the field students filed out, and one particularly multicolored section seemed to be playing to the crowd, a girl with a head of blond hair was pumping her fists, and a pinkette was hooting and howling with the crowd.

“So, what do you think this event is going to look like?” Ojiro leaned forward to lean on the empty chair on Midoriya's right. 

“I have no idea, I don’t remember a lot of stuff standing out from the last couple of festivals, except for that one guy who kept losing his clothes…”

Midnight shouted the announcement, “UNLIKE OUR USUAL RANDOMIZATION PROCESS, IN ORDER TO DISPLAY GROWTH FOR THE FIRST TIME THE THIRD YEARS CHALLENGES WILL NOT BE RANDOMIZED! INSTEAD THEY WILL BE THE SAME CHALLENGES THAT THE FIRST YEARS FACED, BUT WITH A LITTLE MORE CHALLENGE TO THEM. SO THE FIRST EVENT FOR THE THIRD YEARS WILL BE…! ANOTHER RACE, BUT THIS TIME IT WILL BE A LOT HARDER! I'M GETTING EXCITED JUST THINKING ABOUT THE DISPLAY WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE!”

As every student rushed out of the ring onto the course once more, one student stayed behind. She just stood in the middle of the arena, doing some stretches as everyone else raced ahead. The cameras followed the main group of students and Midoriya could pick out some early outliers. A pair of speed quirks had managed to break from the pack, a tall red-haired boy who seemed to know exactly where to put his feet and a blond who seemed to be throwing himself forward with golden holograms of himself.

“So, you don’t know anything about these guys?” Uraraka asked.

“Like the announcers said, they weren’t able to compete in previous years for unexplained reasons. Well, most of them weren’t, I think a few did, but they didn’t make much of an impact…” He faded off as he suddenly found his attention drawn back to the girl in the center of the arena. The last of the other students had cleared the tunnel, and she had dropped into a runner’s stance.

“Hey, check her o-” Kaminari started, as a shockwave of petals exploded where the girl was, a massive disk of red blooming out and exploding backwards as the girl shot forward. A crimson bullet shot from the stadium and jerked up into a wide arc rapidly outpacing all the other students. Then tunnel exploded, chunks and shards of concrete blasting out from the shockwave of speed. “-Holy shit is all that destruction just from her  _ passing by? _ “

Ports chuckle carried through the stadium. “Ah yes, the illustrious Ruby Rose, a bit of a combat prodigy even if she does lack certain amount of…”

“Tact? Restraint? Basic social abilities?”

“… Common sense.”

“Of course! Her quirk is Petal Blitz! When using it she can propel her body at speeds surpassing three hundred kph! That doesn’t explain the shockwaves that are produced when she moves at that speed, but she has run tests with her classmates and reported that pretty much nothing does! Oh my! It looks like her sister is getting riled up…”

The cameras were suddenly pinned to a blond girl quite literally exploding past the competition in an aura of fire.  
“Ah, Yang Xiao Long, I know I’m not allowed to play favorites, but she has always been an exceptional student and fighter. Her quirk, Rampage, lets her take a crazy amount of damage and then dish it right back out, not to mention that she gets stronger simply by being angry.” Port chortled. “And of course, those robots aren’t going to be a problem for any of them.” The leaders of the pack had reached the section with the artificial villains, and even these more powerful versions were proving to be nothing to the tidal wave. The zero pointer that Ruby had bounced off of lay dead on the ground face completely caved in from the point of her impact, and the others soon joined it. Izuku could barely pick out quirks in the chaos, a tall red haired girl was quite literally flying past all the obstacles surfing on a piece of metal, a white haired girl rode a blue specter of a single point villain through the chaos with a cocky flat affect, a short pink haired girl was holding on to open wires, electricity arcing out of a destroyed zero point villain…

“AND WE HAVE THE FIRST PERSON TO COMPLETE THE OBSTACLE COURSE… that was a bit too easy for her huh?” Midnight called over the announcements. 

“That’s insane…” Uraraka mumbled.

“That’s a powerful quirk… I wonder if she has the skills to back that up?” Midoriya started muttering. “Of course, she does she’s a third year, I wonder if she can go slower than that thought? Can she move in a way that isn’t incredibly destructive? How fast did she just go?”

The red head had taken a strong second place, followed by Yang who was herself flanked by the white-haired girl and the cat eared woman, though they didn’t appear to be particularly competitive. The tiny pink haired girl was still absorbing electricity, unconcerned at the passing students. This didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Ah, and there is another of my favorite students, Young miss Nora Valkyrie. Admittedly this is not a combat exam, but it is generally a bad idea to allow her to charge her quirk to full power. I suspect she may be a strong contender for second place…”

“I feel like, for the sake of this commentary I should pretend to be surprised…” The camera zoomed in on Nora, who was dropped the wires she had been holding on to and seemed to let loose an ominous cackle that carried weight despite the cameras not transmitting sound. “But frankly the outcome has been decided.” 

The tiny girl moved like she was being fast forwarded, moving through the course like it was nothing. A few students and robots tried to get in the way only to be knocked aside like packing peanuts daring to stand in the way of an oncoming bowling ball. She leapt over the chasm obstacle, going directly through a robotic… eel creature? That had shot up to snap at her. She ignored the mine field similarly, letting the explosions push her forward.

“And of course the Invincible Girl herself isn’t too far behind! When she was a first year she used her magnets to slightly alter the trajectory of her opponents attacks using their metal buttons and armor! Now look at her! Flying around under her own power.” Oobleck exploded into the mic, “And just behind her are Jaune Arc and Lie Ren!”

“These kids are so used to working in teams that they just can’t help it!”

“Of course, she could just as well be planning to use their quirks for dealing with the other students!”

The white-haired girl had helped the cat eared girl up onto the one pointer she was riding, and was now content to trail behind the path of destruction the burning blonde was leaving. 

“And of course, the Big Three of class 3A are not slouching in any way either!”

In fact, the aforementioned students seemed to be in a pitched competition with a group of 3B kids, and beating them handily.

“They appear to be up against Winchester, Thrush, and Bronzewing.”

“Lemillion just took out Thrush and Bronzewing!” Oobleck said enthusiastically.

“How do you manage to fake such surprise?”

“Twenty-eight cups of coffee and years of practice!” Oobleck said with equal enthusiasm.

It didnt take long for the other victors to reach the end, leaving a clear and wide gape between the best, and the rest.


End file.
